


Cream of the Crop

by yespapa



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Sexy, kitchen sink - Freeform, omg there might b tentacles so scandalous get ready ;), sexxi, vitality-giving cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespapa/pseuds/yespapa
Summary: just a lil siomethin sexi ;)





	Cream of the Crop

"UUUUGHGNNNNNNWOWSHITYEAHHHHH" Cream of Tart said as she came, as all 16 of her lover's tentacles burled into her orifices. "You... you wanna go for a second round?" said her lover. "Yes, pa pa." said Cream (haha get it loll cream like cum) of Tart. "All right, prepare your anus ;)" smirked RubberMan ThighMaster and she reared back a tentacle, preparing to insert it. "Ohhhh yes, Daddy, give it to me!" Cream wiggled her ass eagerly. The smallest tentacle, the purple one with the little face at the end, ventured into her anus. Cream shouted in ecstasy and the face grinned, eating any poop it came across in order to go deeper into Cream's anus. "YOU SEE THE LITTLE FACE?" Cream moaned as the tentacle ate more of her poop and crawled deeper into her ass. It was just then that the largest tentacle, strangely resembling bad dragon's XL Stan dildo, entered her vagina, making her scream. Then, another tentacle entered her mouth, and the neighbors thanked god for the silence. The little tentacle let out tiny "Mmmm" noises as it munched faeces; the Stentacle, meanwhile, swirled itself around the girl's tongue and lingered on her palate. The neighbors went back to playing Guns N' Roses at maximum volume. Then, it started. The cum river flowed out of Cream's ass, pussy, and mouth. Cream breathed cum, absorbed cum, relished cum, her lifespan extending about 100 years or so. They shared a chaste cuddle, and then RubberMan ThighMaster slithered out of Cream, and into the kitchen sink where she lived, where Cream could always turn on (HA HA GIT IT) the sink to see her lover. She waved goodbye to the writhing mass of tentacles as her beloved thing slunk back into the pipes, grasping the last tentacle until it, too, fell away and slooped into the sink. The end :==D!


End file.
